the_ten_great_primordialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Archdemons
The Archdemons are the very first demons in all of existence, they are considered as terrifying by all demons who know them, they are also the third creations of God as they were created after Amen and Archangels The Archdemons * Mephistopheles : The very first Archdemon, corrupted by Sheol like the others * Baal : The second Archdemon, corrupted by Sheol like the others * Diablo : The third Archdemon, corrupted by Sheol like the others Concepts Each Archdemon incarns one of God's flaws and each empowers an other as "from terror come hatred, from hatred come destruction and from destruction come terror" * Mephistopheles : Hatred * Baal : Destruction * Diablo : Terror Powers The Archdemons are Primordial Angels and are among the strongest angels ever. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: The Archdemons are only equaled by the other Archdemons-Level Entities. ** Nigh-Omniscience: They know a lot of things. * Immortality: The Archdemons have existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. They can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: They cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm them, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm them are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or other Primordial Species. * Supernatural Concealment: They can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than themselves and cannot be found unless they want to. * Super Strength: They possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, they could send the likes of an Seraphim-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: They can move objects or beings with their mind. * Teleportation: They can teleport anywhere in existence, however, it can take time, if they want to go on Hell, they can instantly teleport to it. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Seraphims-Level Entities: The Seraphims-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill him. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Archdemons. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill the Archdemons. * Arch-Hybrids : Archdemons can be killed by Arch-Hybrids. * Primordial Species: The Primordial Species can equal Archdemons, Primordial Beasts and Azathoth can kill relatively easily any of the Archdemons. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Archdemons Blades: His younger siblings' weapons can kill them. Archangelic Weapons: Their personnal weapons can kill them. Necrosians Scythes: His cousins' scythes can kill him. Archfairies Scepters: His cousins' scepters can kill him. Protogenoi Weaponry: His cousins' and former allies' weapons can kill him. Gallery Mephistopheles (Wolé Parks).jpg|Mephistopheles (First Archdemon/Lord of Hatred) Baal (Matthew Nable).jpg|Baal (Second Archdemon/Lord of Destruction) Diablo (Colin Donnell).jpg|Diablo (Third Archdemon/Lord of Terror/The Beast of the Apocalypse) Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Archdemons Category:Primordial Species Category:Primordial Entities Category:God Category:Strongest of Species Category:Sheol